Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors/Stages
Stages from Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors. Australia Lord Raptor's stage, a dark graveyard with several tombs and bones, the central tomb being open and having the word "zombie" written on it. As the battle rages on, crows appear and stand on the tombs. Ghosts fly by the area, and in the end of matches several ghost appear from the central tomb. Brazil Rikuo's stage, a forest. In the center of the stage is a canoe. To the right is a tree with flowers, a parrot, and a monkey. To the left is a waterfall, with a rainbow appearing near it, and an ancient stone face with a monkey standing on it. A third monkey jumps back and forth between the stone face and the tree. A bird occasionally appears flying, and in the end of matches several birds appear. Canada Sasquatch's stage, set in the entrance of the Glacial Valley. Several bigfoot are present, some watching the match. England Jon Talbain's stage. The battle happens in a dark street, illuminated by lamps and the moon light. On the left corner is a table, two chairs, and a window that will break if a fighter falls on them. In the beginning of the match a mouse is chased by a cat, who is chased by a dog, all three leaving the area. A few seconds later the dog returns and walks back and forth in the street. The dog howls in the end of matches. Egypt Anakaris's stage. It is set in an ancient Egyptian area with a large fountain that constantly changes colors and has four sarcophagus around it. The two sarcophagus in the front can be broken by the fighters, releasing flames when broken. Germany Victor's stage. The stage is the laboratory where Victor was created, with a large bed in the center surrounded by machines. Above the bed is a machine releasing electricity. A few rodents pass around the dark room, with the lights occasionally turning on before shutting down again. In the end of matches a pipe releases steam and a ghost appears, releasing confetti on the winner. Japan Bishamon's stage. In the center is a small building covered with snow with two persons cooking inside, Bishamon leaving this building in the beginning of the match. Near the building is a snowman, a statue, and some tools. A hen and a chick walk back and forth near it. To the left is a wooden building with the flag of Japan, a dog house with a dog barking to the fighters, and a cow. To the right there are several buildings visible. Mexico Huitzil's stage, a factory with a large Huitzil in the center and several Huitzils around it. In the end of the battle the arm from the large Huitzil explodes. Romania Demitri's stage. It is set in Demitri's throne room, with four female servants watching the battle. The women dance in the end of matches. Scotland Morrigan's stage, a rocky area near a castle. To the right is a fountain of blood with demonic statues, with bones floating on the fountain. In the end of matches one of the statues move, giving a better view of the background and scaring the bats hanging on the ceiling. Fireworks appear from the castle. U.S.A. Felicia's stage. It is set in the top of a building near a casino and a building with a large neon cat sign. Each side of the stage has a lamp that can be broken, darkening the area. Two cats are present in the building. In the end of matches balloons appear flying through the buildings. Hellstorm Pyron's stage, a strange area. Category:Stages